1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel pump that pumps up fuel from a fuel tank and a method of manufacturing such a fuel pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-Y2-7-47966 or its counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,410 discloses a fuel pump that supplies fuel to an engine from a fuel tank. The fuel pump is composed of a motor section and a pump section. Such a fuel pump has a brush unit that is accommodated in an armature body disposed at an end of the housing thereof. The brush unit includes a pair of brushes and a pair of coil springs that biases the brushes. Each brush is assembled into a subassembly with a choke coil and a connector, which is disposed in a hole formed in the armature body.
When the subassembly is mounted into the hole in which one of the coil springs is inserted beforehand, the brush has to be inserted against the biasing force of the spring. When the coil spring is inserted into the hole, the subassembly has to be held not to drop out from the armature body due to the biasing force of the coil spring. The fuel pump disclosed in the above-stated patent prevents the brushes from dropping out by a pig tail that connects the brush and the connector. However, the pig tail may snap off if the biasing force of the spring is applied to it for a long time until the armature body is fixed to the motor section.